


[Podfic] The Man Who Beat Sherlock

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic of Other People's Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Deklava's story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/561955">The Man Who Beat Sherlock</a> (Part 1 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/29629">The Man Who Beat Sherlock</a> series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Man Who Beat Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deklava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man Who Beat Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561955) by [deklava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deklava/pseuds/deklava). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/The%20Man%20Who%20Beat%20Sherlock.mp3) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 20 min
  * [Podbook](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/The%20Man%20Who%20Beat%20Sherlock.m4b) | **Size:** 20.5 MB | **Duration:** 20 min



## Notes:

**Author:** deklava

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[The Man Who Beat Sherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/561955)  
---|---


End file.
